thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Camelot
Welcome to Camelot is the pilot episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on September 23, 1999. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written both by Edward Allen Bernero and John Wells. Synopsis Sully meets his new partner Ty Davis. Davis' father was a NYPD officer as well but was killed in the line of duty years earlier. Sully feels as tho he has to protect Davis; however, Davis is fresh out of the academy and thinks he's ready for the streets. Carlos is the new paramedic and is catching flack from all the veterans. Bosco is busy avoiding all the "usual" calls and saves himself for the "good" calls. Bosco is fired up and loves his job. Episode ends with firefighter responding to a shooting call in an apartment. As they climb the stairs the shooter opens fire wounding the firefighter. Sully and Davis are trying to locate the shooter but lose him in the building. Cast Main Also Starring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * PJ Morrison as Emily Yokas Guest * Denia Brache as Mother * Fran Brill as Mrs. Simpson * Danny Burstein as Medic #2 * Gene Canfield as Engineer * Ayodele Casel as Dreads #2 * Al Espinosa as Fireman * Lanny Flaherty as Drunk #1 * Randy Frazier as Safeman * Fanni Green as Upset Woman * Dan Grimaldi as Bartender * Jayne Houdyshell as Jane * James Michael McCauley as BMW Man (credited as James McCauley) * Ernest Mingione as Desk Lt. Kowalski, NYPD * Dan Moran as Clown Guy * Larry Mullane as Turnkey * James Joseph O'Neil as Medic #1 * Nathalie Paulding as Sunny * Lionel Pina as First Watch Supervisor * Maria Elena Ramirez as Theresa * James Rebhorn as Captain Elchisak * Joanna Rhinehart as ER Doctor * Dawn Murphy Riley as Floor Nurse * Michael Rispoli as Jerry Mankowicz * Mel Rodriguez as T-Shirt Man (credited as Melvin Rodriguez) * David Roya as Other Drunk * Derrick Simmons as as Puppet * Heather Simms as Julie * Robin Skye as Martha * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * Nikolai Tsankov as Mr. Adel * J.D. Williams as Pee Wee (credited as J.D.) * Gregory Wooddell as Henry Hickman * Henry Woronicz as Fire Captain * David Zayas as Motorman * Vija Zvers as Dreads (credited as Vija Brigita Grosgalvis) Trivia/Notes * Camelot was the name members of the 55th precinct gave to the precinct because it was located on the corner of King and Arthur Streets. * There is no 55PCT. in New York City. * The pet Dalmation that stays at the firehouse is named "Mantooth", presumably after Randolph Mantooth who played Firefighter John Gage in the tv show, "Emergency!" Music Theme Song * Crystal Method: "Keep Hope Alive" * Fatboy Slim: "Right Here, Right Now" * Hooverphonic: "Battersea" * Peggy Lee: "I've Got Your Number" Gallery Welcome to camalot.jpg Welcome to Camelot.jpg Third Watch - September 23, 1999 - 2.jpg Third Watch - September 23, 1999.jpg Quotes : Sully: Our job. What are we doing out here? : Davis: Enforcing the law. : Sully: No, we're solving problems. We go from job to job solving problems as quickly as we can. ---- : Sully Davis: I'm not your father, I'm your partner. Just like I was his partner. And I'm not about to call your mother and tell her you're dead. I made that call to her once already. Look, you want to get yourself killed you do it on somebody else's watch. ---- : Bosco: 220 horses, I got a gun, a siren, a tank full of city gas. Don't you love it?! ---- : Sully Davis: They puke on you at the academy too? ---- : Bosco a man asks him for directions: Do I look like an information kiosk to you? ---- Bobby: Jimmy Doherty. Kim: It was a weak moment. Bobby: Kim, you married him. ---- the words: "Bosco is a Dick" is written on the side of Bosco and Yokas' patrol car Sully: A lot of people might have written that. Bosco: What is that supposed to mean? ---- Yokas and Bosco are directing traffic at an accident scene Man: Excuse me, I have to get through. I live just on the other side. Bosco: Hey Yokas. Yokas! We got ourselves a big problem here. This guy, he lives just on the other side and he has to get through. Hey everybody! Get the hell out of the way! This guy needs to get through. Man: That's okay, man. Bosco: Come on. You drive, I'll shoot anybody that gets in your way. ---- : Sully: Bosco couldn't find his ass with both hands and a map. ---- : Yokas: You know you can be a real jerk, you know that? : Bosco: But you love me anyway right? Huh? Right? Category:Episodes Category:Season One